Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slave device, a master device controlling the slave device, and an information processing device transceiving data to/from the master device, etc.
Description of Related Art
A plurality of industrial network systems is designed in the past, where the industrial network system generally includes slave devices adapted to perform data collection and control to production devices in a manufacturing plant, and a master device adapted to perform centralized management to the slave devices. A topology of the master device and the slave devices is diversified based on collaboration and wiring relationships of the slave devices or the production devices implementing data collection and controlling by the slave devices. The master device and the slave devices implement connectionless communication through Ethernet for control automation technology (EtherCAT, registered trademark).